Bruises and Bitemarks
by JoshNeku
Summary: It's the night after Kid's proposal to Crona. Crona thinks he's ready to go the next step. Rated T for suggestive stuff. KidCrona. Yaoi. R and R, please.


Bruises and Bitemarks

**Okay, so this is another one of the stories me and my friend came up with. This is a technical sequel to Chemicals React and after this one will be a special story. :3 One to clebrate my 100th fic. XD**

**Anyway, I suggest you listen to Bruises and Bitemarks by Good with Grenades to get this or why I came up with it. :D  
><strong>

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Read and Review, please.**

* * *

><p>It was the night after Kid had proposed to Crona. The two were eating dinner at Kid's house; Liz and Patty were with Tsubaki at Black Star's house, deciding to have a girl's night out type thing. It was kind of nice since the two didn't know that Crona and Kid were now married; they didn't even know that Crona was over at the mansion.<p>

Crona fidgeted slightly, glancing at Kid who was eating peacefully, before he stared down at his plate with a quiet sigh again.

"You're quieter than usual." Kid suddenly said and Crona twitched in surprise. "What's the matter?"

"Y-you know how you s-said that you wouldn't do anything u-until I was ready?" Crona twiddled his thumbs, refusing to meet Kid's gaze.

"Yes. I do remember that conversation."

"W-well…..I think…I think I'm ready now…"

Kid started in surprise, staring at Crona with wide eyes as he resisted the urge to drop his fork.

"What…?"

"I think…." Crona slowly stared up at Kid with slight determination in his blue eyes. "That I'm ready."

Kid continued staring at Crona, unsure of what to say, before he gave a sigh.

"Are you sure that it's not just because you're still happy from early today?"

"Yes. I…I know I'm ready."

Kid gave another sigh as he shook his head.

"Okay. But there is no going back."

* * *

><p>Kid and Crona sat beside each other on Kid's bed once dinner was finished and they had both brushed their teeth.<p>

"S-so what now?" Crona asked as he realized they were sitting in awkward silence.

"You want the lights out?"

"S-sure."

"Nightlight on?"

"No, keep it off."

Kid seemed surprised by that because he knew Crona was scared of the dark, but he stood up anyway and turned off the lights before easily making his way back to the bed.

Crona suppressed a squeak when Kid sat behind him again before he realized that it was just Kid.

"S-so…."

"Um…I think we also need our clothes off…" Kid muttered and Crona could hear the blush in his voice.

"O-oh…."

It went silent and Crona began to fidget nervously, knowing that Kid couldn't see the blush on his face; he felt so close to backing out right then and he knew the Shinigami was giving him a chance.

After a minute or so, the Demon Swordsman heard the soft rustling of cloth and knew that Kid was stripping. He began to gradually do the same, glad that Kid couldn't see him in the dark.

"So…." Kid scratched the back of his neck. "I guess you lay down and I'm on top of you…."

Crona hesitated for a moment before he gradually lay down, understanding this was a little different than sleeping next to Kid.

The Demon Sword wielder felt the mattress shift as Kid climbed over him with his legs on either side of Crona's and his hands on either side of the pinkette's head.

"I'm going to begin now." Kid said, his gold eyes staring down at Crona. "If you want to, you can use my back as support."

Crona nodded. "O-okay…."

* * *

><p>"I wonder if Kid's up yet." Liz mused as she walked beside Patty and Tsubaki with Soul, Maka, and Black Star behind them.<p>

"Let's make breakfast for him!" Patty suggested as she shot a hand into the air. "Pancakes!"

"I'll take that, too," Maka said while Tsubaki nodded.

"Sausage and eggs!" Black Star put in.

"What am I, the chef now?" Liz asked as she unlocked the doors to Gallows Mansion and walked in with the others behind her.

* * *

><p>Kid opened his eyes when he was sure he smelled something cooking in the kitchen downstairs. He looked down and gave a small smile when he saw Crona snuggled against him, arms still wrapped around his back, and nuzzled his nose into the pinkette's soft hair.<p>

Crona made a soft noise and the Shinigami pulled back.

"I woke you?"

Crona slowly shook his head, still looking a little sleepy.

"What's that smell?"

"Guess Liz and Patty are home. We should probably head down. Are you okay with moving?"

Crona nodded his head slightly.

* * *

><p>"Just take it slow, Crona. You're going to be sore for a little while."<p>

"It hurts…."

Everyone glanced behind them when they heard someone coming downstairs and watched as Kid, who was dressed in only his black pants, and Crona, who had on a black jacket that reached to his thighs with a faint edge of dirty white beneath it, came into the kitchen.

"Crona was here last night?" Liz asked and both the Shinigami and swordsman stopped, surprised to see Black Star and the others in the kitchen.

Crona instantly hid behind Kid, blushing deeply, and using the Shinigami's shoulders as support.

Maka blinked when she noticed the small ring on Crona's right hand.

"When did that happen?" she asked, pointing to the ring. "I never knew you got married."

"Married? !" Liz screeched in surprise while Patty giggled.

"You don't have to act so surprised about it." Kid said. "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"I was thinking later!" Liz said. "You're 19!"

"What does it matter?" Kid sighed. "I proposed to him, not the other way around."

Liz seemed startled by that and remained quiet after that.

"So you and Crona were alone last night?" Soul asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Good on you, buddy!" Black Star said with a grin while Tsubaki gave a quiet clap.

Kid sighed, obviously annoyed with the surprise in the room, and turned his back to the group, taking Crona's hand.

"Can you make us some breakfast, Liz? Crona and I are going to get properly dressed."

Liz nodded as she watched the two head back toward the stairs.

"Is that a bite mark on your neck, Kid?" Black Star suddenly asked, always the one to notice minor details.

With a mild glare at the ninja, Kid continued pulling Crona upstairs, refusing to give an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Black Star, you are SO subtle. :3 Anyway, yes, I know Kid is kinda OOC. : But don't you just love my innuendos? XD I do. Now, i hope you look forward to the 'sequel.'**

**Read and Review, please. :)**


End file.
